George Raccoon
George Raccoon, formerly known as Raccoonman 900, is a commentator who had started way back in early 2010. He became well known within the community by providing artwork of specific commentators. History On February 9, 2010, he started to make live commentaries of Irate Gamer and Noah91198 on his Raccoonman900 account that got negative reception and then moved to his other channel, originally named QueerWard. On April 20, 2011, he returned to commentaries for a short while, commentating on people like Joshua Culvyhouse and MonkeyGameGuides, up until July 19, 2011, when he left due to lack of motivation and material. Despite this, he knows a lot about the CC up until mid-2012 since he was more focused on watching playthroughs instead. He got an interest in watching commentaries again on December 2014 when Youngbloodfantasy91 came back into commentaries, and then found out about Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals in March 2015. Around April 2015, he has gotten attention from the CC when he did the artwork for B.O.P. members and other commentators, along with Kirby Hats. While he made a one-shot in May, he returns to the CC in the beginning of June 2015 under the new name of George Raccoon in his co-op with DynamoRox4Sure and his solo commentary on MommaMiyamoto. As time went on, his quality was increasing in terms of editing, points, humor and presentation. He was a member of the Federation of the Exalted when it first began until December 10, 2015 when F.O.X. and O.D.D. merged. He then was a member of the Order of the Dimwitted Doves, until he decided to leave in May 21, 2016. It changed again on May 23, 2016 when he rejoined F.O.X., becoming one of the admins for the group. Avatars * Roselia (Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald) Main * Chihiro Fujisaki (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Main * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Pac-Man (PAC-MAN) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Suwako Moriya (Touhou) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) * Sayaka Maizono (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Steenee (Pokémon Sun & Moon) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) (Retired) Commentaries Commentaries by George Raccoon People he co-op'd with * DynamoRox4Sure * Illiniguy34 (thrice, once on O.D.D. and once on F.O.X.) * Pxstelpeach (twice) * JustCallMeHenry (F.O.X.) * MidnightAnubis (F.O.X.) * MDXLR Videos * 8363MTR (O.D.D. and F.O.X.) * Boonslayer (O.D.D. and F.O.X.) * Doodletones (four times) * BubblingBrooke (twice, once on F.O.X.) * Autumn Chan (F.O.X.) * RavenNG (F.O.X.) * Donnimation (twice, once on F.O.X.) * Renegade Master (F.O.X.) * Mills Kohai People who commentated on him * Spy Scriber * Alc Sonder * Nightmare Kagamine (Joke) * TheMaverickToaster (thrice) (Joke) * TheKaizoNewt (Joke) * CommentJack * Moonman Commentaries * KYOKUN94/Kyo Kun * Pink Robot Trivia * His best friends are Pxstelpeach, Doodletones, DynamoRox4Sure, Lebers, Mills Kohai, MasterTP10 and Donnimation. * He wants to use his OC as an avatar, but he needs to draw more pictures for him to use it. Links His YouTube channel His deviantArt His Twitter His Vidme account Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:B.O.P. Accomplice Category:2010 Category:The Cloud Palace